PikPik Triple New!
by Dragon Master Lunuser
Summary: 3 new Pikmin? Really? Well, I made 'cause I want to play Pikmin 3.
1. Pikmin Logs

!#%^&)#^^*())_-=+124534667764563265543...

_New and Old Pikmin recordings on_ ( _ = Old Pikmin)(* = New Pikmin)

_Red Pikmin_

Resistant to fire and immediatly dies in water. Found in the Rocky Volcano or the Flaming Meadows. Has 25% chance to burn a living thing when thrown on to it. Bomb Rocks explode on contact.

_Yellow Pikmin_

Resistant to electricity and sends shocks through water on touch, killing anything in it. Found in the Electrical Forest and the Thunderous Spikeline. Has 20% chance to stun a living thing when thrown on to it. Can pick up and throw Bomb Rocks.

_Blue Pikmin_

Cannot drown in water and leaves a trail of dirt so other pikmin can follow through the water for 25 seconds. Found in the Salty Waters and Hero's Ocean. Has a 10% chance to drown a living thing when thrown on to it. 45% chance to die on touching a Bomb Rock.

_Purple Pikmin_

Is strong. It drowns in water after a while and can splash water out of a pool of water when thrown into it. Found in the Gym of Strength and the Rocky Volcano. Has a 30% chance to stun or smash a living thing when thrown on to it. Can pick up a Bomb Rock and give it to a Yellow Pikmin.

_White Pikmin_

Resistant to poison and can go in a poison cloud that floats over water. Found in the Caves of Gas and the Ruby Poison Palace. Has a 35% chance to unleash poison into a living thing's mouth when thrown on to it. Can pick up and throw even the largest of the Bomb Rocks.

*Green Pikmin*

Can Glide for 10 seconds and can glide over water until it reaches land. Found in the Thunderous Spikeline and the Ruby Poison Palace. Has a 5% chance to put a living thing into a whirlwind when thrown on to it. Can send a whirlwind to pick up a Bomb Rock and head towards the nearest gate and on contact the whirlwind explodes.

*Brown Pikmin*

Can dig tunnels and can dig under anything. Found in the Caves of Gas and the Flaming Meadows. Has a 15% chance to blind a living thing with dirt when thrown on to it. Can dig under a Bomb Rock and pick it up with the dirt above it and explode when touching a gate.

*Black Pikmin*

Illuminates Dark areas. Turns into darkness and goes over water when going over. Found in all holes. Has a 40% chance to control a living thing when thrown on to it. Picks up Bomb Rocks with darkness and then throws them at gates.

$^%!#%*&*%&#!^%()^%#*!&_%#+!&%(#+!%*&)&_%!(&_&%!#)*&%_!&)*(&#_!%#_...

_New and Old Pikmin recordings off_


	2. The Piklopedia

!^Y^#%!$&#!$^*!&$^F^&!$^&&*... Turning on Piklopedia, New...;;;;

Scorpiu (BOSS); Massive creature with long, curved teeth meeting together used for grouping Pikmin up and eating it has a massive tail for smashing pikmin for trying to hit it's weakspot, the tip of it's tail.

Firey Wollywog; When ever it lands, fire comes out.

Electirical Wollywog; same as Firey, but with electricity

Giant Wollywog (BOSS); a normal wollywog but much bigger and a chance to stun when it lands.

Wollymin; a small wollywog with a stem. Like a combo of Purple and Blue

Gliding Dweevil; The counter-part of Green Pikmin.

Glowing Dweevil; The counter-part of Black pikmin.

Digging Dweevil; The counter-part of Brown pikmin.

Massive Dweevil (BOSS); the counter-part of Purple pikmin. Except way bigger than any other Dweevil.

Pitfall trap; at the bottom of this hole lies a dangerously large amount of bulborbs.

Burning Female Snagret; same and female snagret but just burning.

Burning Male Snagret; same as male snagret but just burning.

Leaf Attractor; This fake nectar puddle lures leaf and bud pikmin to eat them. the only difference is that it has eyes.

The Robot (FINAL BOSS); This gigantic robot, the biggest thing in pikmin, has rocket launchers (4 and breakable) machine guns (8, breakable) A. Electricity zap thing (1, breakable) and spike toes (10, breakable) and a Power Battery (1, unbreakable).Has a tiny dweevil with as much HP as a Titan Dweevil to replace battery when it runs out. kill the tiny dweevil and wait until he runs out of batteries and goes on reserve power, making him no longer invulnerable to your attacks.

Robo-Fighter plane; A small fighter plane that shoots Snagrets at you.

Robo-Tank; A small tank that shoots dwarf bulborbs (all kinds).

The Mini Robot (BOSS); Halfway to THE ROBOT, you meet him. exactly like The Robot but weaker and half his size. His tiny dweevil has half the health of the Titan Dweevil.

Robo-Spy; When it sees you it lets out a loud alarm, alert all enemies within the radius.

&*(#$ %^(*$ &Y(TY$ *&$%^($ *B*(& ^%(* ^... Turning off Piklopedia... #$%$#% $%3254324523432235_-_ -_-


End file.
